ultimate_fairyfandomcom-20200215-history
Devils Frontier Arc
The Devil Frontier Arc is the 8th primary arc in [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10065964/1/Ultimate-Fairy Ultimate Fairy]. It is a 2-part mini arc of Ben, Natsu, and Happy, as they travel through the Devils Frontier to retrieve a rare item for a cohort of Fairy Tail. Plot A day after the interview with Jason, Ben Tennyson is introduced to Vanessa Masters, a long-standing supporter of Fairy Tail. With help from her, he, Natsu, and Happy are entrusted a very important task of retrieving a very valuable plant known as the Olga Leaves, while battling deadly giant worms in the heat of the desert. Synopsis Meeting Vanessa It starts off with another day in Fairy Tail. With everyone deciding to work, the Ultimate Team decides to take a job offer to help pay for Lucy's rent. However, there were many jobs that didn't meet up to their liking, leaving so few options. When Natsu offered to take a rat-slaying mission, Lucy immediately declined on the accounts of the trauma from crawling in the sewers once. As they all debate on what job to take, Ben turns to Mirajane, who asks him a favor. Asking what it was about, Mirajane informed Ben that a certain guildmate was currently looking for a new home due to his landlord evicting them. Deciding to help out a comrade, Ben takes the offer; much to Mirajane's relief. Ben returns to his friends as they all agreed to take the rat-monster job (though Happy stated it was all Erza who had decided). As they prepared, someone enters the guild and gets their attention. They all are extremely stunned, more or less enamored, when they see a strikingly voluptuous and beautiful woman enter their guild. While Ben and Lucy are confused to this person, everyone else instantly recognizes her as Vanessa Masters. The guild and everyone smile and greet her passively, and to which they are returned with jovial glee from the woman. She begins catching up with them all, about their habits, even dancing with Vijeeter before moving on to learning of Elfman's Beast Soul control. She even shares a delightful conversation with Makarov Dreyar. With everyone talking to her, Ben and Lucy are still out of the loop. Mirajane and everyone thus explained to them that the woman is none other than Vanessa Masters, a long-standing sponsor and provider for the Fairy Tail guild, and the founder of Crystal Philter. Lucy is completely baffled at Vanessa being rich just like she was, but Ben is much more calm about it due to his experience with classy people. Unfortunately, they weren't able to meet her before due to the recent Magic Council incident and being swamped with work and demands from clients and proprietors. Deciding as good as time as any, Lucy and Ben take the opportunity to meet Vanessa. Much to their own shock, she's very welcoming towards them, even to Lucy, who also is treated casually rather than like that of the typical aristocrat. Upon meeting Ben, he is told of his endeavors and he acknowledges them. She gives been a hug, though one too tender and into her ample chest, much to Erza's chagrin. The Job Request Makarov comes around to ask what Vanessa is doing here instead of at Crystal Philter, and she starts to show some level of seriousness. She explains that this task requires the best guild, which is why she went to Fairy Tail. She exclusively selects Ben and Natsu for the mission, stating she needs Natsu for his immunity to the desert heat and Ben for his rumored adaptability. Natsu initially denies the request, stating they already promised to help Lucy, before getting smashed to the ground by an angry Makarov. Makarov yells that you should always accept a job from Vanessa "without question!". Natsu quickly changes his mind. Vanessa explains the specifics of the job, which involve venturing to the Devils Frontier, finding an Olga Worm, and retrieving the Olga Leaves inside its throat to create Olga Elixir for a client. The guild is shocked at the mention of going to the wasteland while Ben is clueless.Vanessa briefly informs Ben of the Devils Frontier, the Olga Worm, and the Olga Elixir. Vanessa makes it clear the duo is prohibited from killing the Olga Worm, due to its sudden decrease in numbers. Makarov expresses his concern with this, stating it sounds too much like an S-Class quest. Vanessa retorts that Ben and Natsu, based on their reputation, are more than capable of handling the job and that Ben should already count as an S-Class wizard - making Makarov relent. Vanessa reveals she'll reward the duo 20 million Jewels if they're successful; shocking everyone from the amount. Ben and Natsu accept the job, both intending to use partial amounts of the reward to cover Lucy's rent. Natsu asks if he can take Happy along, and Vanessa allow its but states she can only pay him and Happy both 10 million Jewels - which neither mind. Upon giving the trio a communication-lacrima and container-unit for the Olga Leaves, Vanessa uses her Teleportation Magic to transport them into the Devils Frontier. Arrival in Devils Frontier Upon arriving to the scorching wasteland, Ben and Happy immediately feel the affects of the extreme heat while Natsu is unaffected. Before Natsu can go wandering off, Ben insists they should stay put and lure the Olga Worm to them since its unlikely they'll stumble across one due to its decreasing population. In addition, it's too dangerous for Ben and Happy to venture far with the heat. Natsu relents and asks how they'll lure the worm. Ben transforms into Armodrillo to create seismic tremors while Natsu repeatedly uses his magic to punch the ground; both creating vibrations in hopes of drawing out the worm. However, after several hours, the Olga Worm is a no show and the gang retires for the night in a makeshift shelter made from Swampfire's vines. While Happy cooks up three fish (one being a Winged Fish), the group discuss the possibilities on why the Olga Worm never appeared but with no clear answer. The conversation then switches to Ben retelling his experience with Reiny on Turrawuste. Natsu and Happy are enthralled by the tale, the latter commenting that by helping Reiny, Ben also saved his universe as well. Ben wistfully ponders on that thought, never considering it. When the fish are ready, Ben is offered the Winged Fish and immediately spits it out, claiming his grandfather's cooking is "five stars" compared to it. Natsu and Happy get a good laugh out of it but, upon threatening Happy with Wildmutt and Blitzwolfer, Happy quickly gives Ben a normal cooked fish while he eats a raw one he stored away. After Happy goes to bed, Natsu approaches Ben and asks why he's starting to train Elfman - explaining he had overheard the duo talking in the guild hall. Though skeptical at first, Ben learns that Natsu wants to train so they can fight as well, much to Ben's irritable dismay. Ben then gets curious behind the reason Natsu keeps asking to fight. He questions the Dragon Slayer why he wants to fight so badly at every given opportunity, even to where he'll charge at everything. Natsu retorts it being the same reason as Elfman: Wanting to protect his guild and friends. Though Ben agrees and understands, he gets deeper with the connection to Igneel. Natsu openly admits that he thinks Igneel will return to him if he proves he's the strongest mage ever. Ben rebuffs, not believing that, but Natsu backlashes. Remembering his time during the Highbreed Invasion, Ben reminisced when he presumed Grandpa Max's sacrifice. He knew he shouldn't dwell on his life lost, and while he was found alive, Ben knew not to be obsessed with it like Natsu was. He tells Natsu of this experience, hoping that it would help calm him down about Igneel. With the day gone, Ben insists on the first watch, but Natsu rebuttals for first watch instead. They agree, and Ben goes to sleep. At the guild hall while they were off, everyone was getting accustomed to Vanessa as she explains her magic: Mimic. She demonstrates this by mimicking Gajeel's Iron Dragon Slayer Magic and explains the uplifts and drawbacks of her magic, that she can use them up to a month's time before resetting. Gajeel questions about the use of the magic if Vanessa was never trained by a dragon. Upon dwelling into the matter of lacrima, Vanessa openly admits to the guild of a secret - She was the reason that Laxus gained Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic via creating the Lightning Dragon Lacrima. Everyone was completely stunned that she was the one to forge and sell the Dragon Lacrima to Ivan. Vanessa explains she sold the lacrima to Ivan (despite her better judgement) so Laxus could live a healthy life, knowing how much he desired to be a wizard. Vanessa then asks more about Laxus, noticing he wasn't around. Regrettably, Makarov explains how he was expelled: much to Vanessa's shock, but she understands. Upon asking for an alcohol-mixed smoothie on behest of Cana asking for a drinking contest, Lucy approaches her, admitting that Vanessa is far more humble and casual than what she perceived her to be. Not taking offense, Vanessa sympathizes with Lucy's presumptions. She tells she was exactly as was described at one time; snobbish, arrogant, and full of herself. In a daze because of her memories stockpiling, Lucy asks if she's okay. Vanessa snaps out of it and begins drinking with Cana. As the sun rises for the next day, the guild was in a mess. Due to over-drinking and fighting, almost everyone was still asleep. Erza was able to awaken, finding Vanessa lazily asleep. Once Vanessa was able to awaken next, she gets a question from Erza that she didn't get a chance to ask for because everyone was around. She shows her plans - which were ineligible scribbles and lines - to Vanessa, who tries to interpret them the best that she could. Though she was able to some extent, the two manage to make an agreement that Vanessa can make Erza what the diagram portrays. Olga Worm Attack Upon morning, Ben wakes up to realizing he slept in. He saw Natsu and Happy still fast asleep and hurries to wake them. Upon being woken, they question what happened. Ben scolds them harshly for not having woken him up for his watch and Natsu sheepishly apologizes for his lack of responsibility. Letting the matter go, they begin the search, only to feel a small rupture beneath their feet. Before long, a giant worm emerged from below, revealing to be an Olga Worm at long last. Immediately taking the initiative, Natsu charges in after the Olga Worm. However, he was promptly smacked away with the worm's massive porcupine-like tail. Ben hurriedly activated the Omnitrix to transform into XLR8. He speedily scoops up Natsu and ran a good distance away before the Olga Worm could eat him. To distract the Olga Worm, Natsu is taken to the air by Happy, keeping him out of range while XLR8 dodged the worm's lunges. With the beast distracted, Natsu unleashed a Fire Dragon's Roar that engulfed the entire worm in smoke. XLR8 scolds Natsu, reminding him they were not supposed to kill the worm to which Natsu admits he forgot about; much to everyone's dismay. Initially believing the beast was dead, they were completely baffled when the worm was revealed to have been unaffected by the flames. He then strikes the beast with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, which was also ineffective. The beast attempted to swallow Natsu, but at the last second, Happy swooped in and saved him. Regrouping with Ben, they decided the best course of action was to trap the worm in a closed area. Natsu and Happy volunteer to be the bait and fly out after the worm. The worm tried extending its reach for them, but Ben switched from XLR8 to Diamondhead. Diamondhead traps the worm in a diamond-like surface to keep him from burrowing beneath the surface, making it easier to wrangle the beast. With little room, Natsu finally managed to land an intense Fire Dragon's Sword Horn that crashed the worm into the crystals. Believing that it was initially unconscious, Natsu proceeded to close in for the Olga Leaves; however, the worm immediately recovered, and went to attack Natsu. Diamondhead was able to create braces of diamond by shooting them overhead and remolding them directly over the Olga Worm. The braces clamped down on the worm, anchoring it into the ground. Much to their dismay, the braces shattered as the Olga Worm's rage grew. The giant worm began circling around the group, trying to find weaknesses or a soft spot in Diamondhead's barrier. Inside the crystal barrier, they tried forming a plan. Natsu still insists he's tough enough to beat it, but Diamondhead says otherwise. Irritated, Natsu asks what they can do. Ben tries formulating strategies, realizing the Olga Worm can only be suppressed for so long. He thought about using Wildvine or Gravattack, but realized there was another way. He lifts the barrier and tells Natsu to follow his lead. Upon confronting the Olga Worm again, Diamondhead drew the beast's attention by blasting it with shards, but with little effect. He created a ledge of diamond that he ran up and jumped off of, slapping the Omnitrix to become Beelzebash. Using his Demon Fire, Beelzebash created fire in the shape of giant claws to anchor down the massive worm. Natsu caught on quick and molded fire into hands to suppress the worm as well. With it thwarted, Happy asks what's next, only for Ben to direct him into the Olga's mouth. Happy disapproved of this, but realizing Ben and Natsu were occupied, he had no choice but to do it. Shooting full-speed into the Olga Worm's mandibles, Happy manages to get inside the mouth. Inside, it was damp, dark, and very hollow, but Happy was able to notice a little light in the form of Olga Leaves. He was successful in pulling them out and putting them in the lacrima containers that Vanessa supplied them. Just as he was about to fly out, the Olga Worm broke free of the restraints from Natsu and Ben, closing his mouth and trapping Happy inside. Terrified and hanging on for dear life, Happy clung to the walls so he doesn't fall into the gut. As he laments on what to do, he realized something that he still had left. Reaching for his sack, he pulled out the Winged-Fish that Ben had a piece of last night and dropped it into the gullet. Outside, Natsu and Ben worry of what to do. Suddenly, they see the worm beginning to regurgitate. Within the contents, they saw Happy, and the Winged-Fish. Upon seeing the fish, the massive worm immediately retreated out of fear. Ben transformed back to Diamondhead and made the worm an exit, allowing it to get away. Once the worm left, Natsu and Happy rejoice, but the latter was momentarily confused. He reminded Ben he could transform into Big Chill and phase through the worm to get the leaves. Ben shrugs, saying he forgot. Happy realized it was payback for the Winged-Fish, much to his own horror. Natsu laughed at Happy's karma. Slamworm Feast Just as they were about to contact Vanessa with the lacrima she supplied them, they see the Olga Worm on the move again. Startled, they watched it squirm away as an even bigger worm suddenly arose from the sands and snatched it in its jaws. Biting the Olga Worm in-half, another larger worm appears and the two immediately start devouring the Olga cadaver; much to the trio's shock. ] With the sudden arrival of larger, more deadlier worms, Natsu - still having some energy to battle - decides to engage. But before he could have the chance, Ben transforms back into Beelzebash and flies Natsu away with Happy following. Flying off to safety, Ben hurries to contact Vanessa, but they are thwarted when they hit slam into an invisible barrier. The trio fall and tumble in different directions down a sand dune, with Ben turning back to human. During the fall, the Olga Leaves containment-unit and communication-lacrima roll away. Natsu and Happy recover first and are baffled to see that there's an Enchantment keeping them trapped. Stunned, one of the new worm's suddenly sprouted in front of them. The worm turns its sights on a dazed Ben and prepares to shoot him with acid spit. Smelling the acid, Natsu reacts quickly to save Ben just before the acid hits him. The communication-lacrima was caught in the acid and instantly melted, preventing them from contacting Vanessa. Happy promptly carries Natsu and Ben high into the air to escape the worm's range. Ben reveals that he's been learning to read Rune lettering, thanks to Levy and Freed. Reading the enchantment's conditions, he reveals they must kill the worm in order to escape. Ben tasks Happy with retrieving the lost Olga Leaves while he and Natsu take care of the worm. As Happy searches for the Olga Leaves, Natsu and Ben focus their attention on the worm. Natsu draws the worm's attention by attacking it with fire while Ben transforms into Armodrillo. However, when the worm noticed Armordrillo, it immediately shifted targets for him instead. The giant worm attacks Armodrillo, causing him to go on the defense keep the worm a safe distance away. However, with the worm's unexplained advances, Ben could barely get room to avoid the jaws of the beast. Thankfully, Natsu's roar attack hit the worm and caused it to veer away. The worm rebounds shortly and attacks Armodrillo once more. When Natsu tries to engage, the worm used its tail to smack him away before finishing his spells; much to Natsu's frustration. Getting angry, Natsu attacks the newly dubbed Slamworm(by Ben), only for the worm to intercept his attacks repeatedly. Armodrillo gets pushed around while trying to keep away from the Slamworm. Once able to realize the Slamworm hates fire, Armodrillo leaped high into the air and gathered Natsu's fire around his arm; using his drill-hand to create an air vortex. With his armored hide, Armodrillo was able to sustain the heat as he went crashing down onto the Slamworm, causing intense damage and a sizable crater. After the crater dissipated, Armodrillo was atop the Slamworm, seemingly down for the count. Natsu and Ben believe they have won, but realized the enchantment walls were still up. Realizing what this meant, Armodrillo turned around only to be smashed against the crater walls by the Slamworm, which apparently had survived the attack. When Natsu attempted to attack again, the Slamworm smacked him away, causing Ben to exasperate at Natsu's ill-fortune. Realizing Armodrillo isn't suited for this fight, he tried changing into Heatblast only to turn into Big Chill; the opposite of what he wanted. Ben berated the Omnitrix, but he quickly realized how he could kill the Slamworm. Regrouping with Natsu, Ben reminded him of how he and Reiny defeated the Dravek: Freezing it solid and breaking it apart. Big Chill, thus, froze the upper-half of the Slamworm, allowing Natsu to unleash a Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame directly at it. With the fireball packing so much force, the frozen worm was blown to pieces. Dragon VS Worm With the Slamworm killed off, Ben and Natsu look at the Enchantment once more, but are unfortunately stricken with shocked confusion that it was still up. Ben pondered what it meant as his suspicions came true when the two Slamworms from earlier (which had eaten the Olga Worm) resurfaced. Grabbing Natsu before they could devour them, Big Chill flies up. As Big Chill attempts to freeze one, the other would attack. When that happened, the Slamworm would thaw out due to the extreme desert heat and the worm's own natural body heat. Ben realized they had to make a new plan since the Slamworms were onto their strategy. Explaining to a motion sick Natsu, Ben says he'll lure them and trap them as Diamondhead and then Natsu can burn them to ash. The duo return to the ground and Ben reverts to human to act as bait, intending to draw both worms to him. Suddenly, one of the Slamworms resurfaces beneath Natsu, who uses his raw strength to keep the beak from shutting onto him. When Ben tries to help, the second Slamworm appears under him and he falls into its throat; much to Natsu's horror. Accepting he couldn't out-muscle the beast, the Dragon Slayer unleashed a roar directly into the worm's mouth, burning its gullet. The worm spits him out and burrows away, leaving Natsu to reconvene with Happy. They fret about Ben as they are left with the one Slamworm. Inside the gullet, Ben was seconds away from being shredded by the spinning, saw-like teeth. He used his Omnitrix to dial Diamondhead, but ended up selecting a new icon instead. Outside, the Slamworm is drawn at Natsu and Happy, but suddenly it begins expanding and suddenly explodes. Natsu and Happy are completely stunned at the sudden gut-spilling. They look back, only for both to freeze up at what sprouted inside. Standing above the dead Slamworm is a green dragon, Ben's newest transformation. He quickly recognizes the form as the same Dragon species he encountered three years ago. Natsu is shocked and confused how Ben is a Dragon. Ben, however, is still focused on the last Slamworm. Happy tells him it burrowed away after Natsu injured it. When Ben saw Natsu still dazed, he reiterates how Ben's a Dragon and accuses him of holding out on the form. Recalling how Dragons are very rare in this world, Ben tries to explain his current form is not like the Dragons of Earthland, but Natsu doesn't understand. Wanting to get the job over with, they target the final Slamworm, which was spotted at the border of the enchantment trying to escape. As Ben shoots a flame-like laser from his mouth, and Natsu uses his Flame Lotus, Exploding Flame Blade, they incinerate the worm entirely, leaving nothing but a charred corpse, killing the last of the three Slamworms. With that final flame attack, Ben dubs his new alien, Laserscale. With the Slamworms slain, the enchantment spell is broken, allowing them to leave. Ben reverted back to himself, glad to know it's all over. Happy commented on how anticlimactic that last brawl with the Slamworm was. Natsu, unlike them, is still ready for another round; much to their annoyance. With the Olga Leaves obtained, and the communication-lacrima destroyed (thanks to the Slamworms acid spit earlier), Ben opts to turn to Ultimate Chromastone. Before he could, Natsu stops him. Irritated, they ask what it's about. Natsu hesitantly asks for another way to go home. He requests to ride on Laserscale, much to Ben's confusion. Ben questions him about it, and he answers it's been 7 years since he last saw a Dragon (that being Igneel), noting it'd make him feel better to relive those days with his Dragon father. Sympathizing with his testimony, Ben obliges, transforming into Laserscale and allowing Natsu and Happy onto his back. They all took off and away from the desert. As they set sail along a jet-stream, Natsu thought about Igneel, inwardly declaring that he'll see him again someday. An Unexpected Return Meanwhile, at the guild, everyone is showing concern as Ben, Natsu, and Happy hadn't return yet. Earlier using the Detection Scrying Lacrima (DSL), Vanessa's screen suddenly malfunctioned, overloading from an unknown cause. Vanessa's attempts to contact the trio ended in failure. She states the only way her lacrimas would fail to connect is if one was damaged. Erza then points out that Ben can still teleport them back using Ultimate Chromastone, so they wouldn't be stranded. Vanessa is surprised by this, seeing that there's more to Ben's power than she initially thought. Suddenly, Alzack burst through the guild doors, telling everyone to come out to the courtyard. They all do so, looking around. Upon looking up, everyone is completely stunned as they witness a green dragon descending down on Magnolia. They all are speechless; Makarov couldn't fathom there being another dragon. Vanessa mentally thought how there were no more dragons, save for one. As the dragon dropped down, they are all wary, until Natsu and Happy reveal themselves. For a second time, they all are dumbfounded. They watched Laserscale revert to Ben, everyone shocked for a third time that the dragon was really him. After the initial shock of Laserscale had receded, Ben tried explaining what happened, but Vanessa interrupted him, admitting to them that they had watched the whole thing on her DSL. Initially discomforted by the fact they were being spied on, Ben angrily demands why no one came to help while they were fighting the Slamworms. Everyone, however, is confused and doesn't know what Ben's talking about. He then proceeded to explain the events that transpired after the DSL went offline from the Slamworms attack and unlocking Laserscale. Vanessa apologized for what happened, wishing she could've come to their aid sooner, but Ben and Natsu reassure her that they're not angry with her. Ben ponders about how an enchantment, of all places, was in the Devils Frontier. Vanessa suggests it could've been past hunters or thrill-seekers trying to trap the Olga Worms. Everyone else is clueless about this enchantment, but for now are grateful the trio came home safe. Vanessa brings the three into a tight embrace with her ample chest, earning the slight envy of Lucy and even bigger jealousy from Erza. Once they were freed, Vanessa realizes now that she has what she came for and paid Natsu and Happy 10 million Jewels each, and Ben 20 million Jewels, she had to return home. Everyone was sadden by her departure, but they understand since she was very busy. As she makes her exit, Vanessa asks Ben to help walk her outside. Though confused, he obliges and walks with her outside the guild. With them outside, the rest of the guild ponders why she asked Ben of all people. Many tease it's because she wants to date him, much to the ire of Erza. Erza counters by saying Vanessa is too old for Ben, causing everyone to ponder about Vanessa's exact age. They ask Makarov, but even he isn't sure. The guild is left stumped on how Vanessa has been around for so long, yet contains such a healthy and young complexion. Outside, Vanessa confronts Ben. She explained that while she was hugging Natsu and Ben, she copied Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, but couldn't copy Ben's, pointing out she can't sense any magic from him at all. Suspicions arising, Ben is forced to come clean. He confesses he's not a wizard, nor from Earthland. He tells Vanessa about his real identity and the Omnitrix's true power. After explaining it all, Vanessa is surprisingly calm about it. She addresses the concern of Ben transforming again into Laserscale around people, and the current situation about the Council. Ben acknowledges, apologizing he hadn't told her sooner for his sense of security. She says she trust him, moving to the point: People will love and hate him if he continued his hero path; gaining a reputation and fame like the infamous monikers of Salamander and Titania. Likewise, Vanessa shows signs of desperation that Ben should stay true to him, less he ends up becoming something she once was, bringing up how she had lost everything and treated everyone - even her own family - completely different than what normal people do. This causes Ben to recollect on his past experiences with fame and fortunes, how his hero work made him ascertain a big ego that nearly cost him everything. Vanessa prepares for her departure, implying Ben she can support him with whatever materials he needs. Ben takes the offer, asking for a favor of his own. Vanessa asks what it is. Later on, Vanessa was seen back at Crystal Philter, wearing ragged clothes as she finishes on refining a lacrima. Wondering how much time had passed, she comments how it's been over 8 hours, comparing it to the so-called "Master Work Mode" Brennen says. She teleports to his location, meeting a maid who works there called Amber. Asking where he is, Brennen shows up, making Vanessa smile. Brennen and Vanessa share playful banters, soon exchanging the Olga Elixir that Vanessa asked for. She thanks him for the work he's put in, and he accepts with upmost modesty. She asks him to take the materials to her office for the client to arrive soon. He does so, but not without asking what she had made. She tries swaying the subject, but a serious tone kicks in. Brennen picks up on what's going on, showing disapproval for what she's making. He insinuates it's about what he's paying her, but she snaps back, saying it has nothing to do with money. This startles Brennen, making Vanessa apologize before teleporting away. Brennen sighs and worries of what his boss/best friend is doing. Vanessa soon engages with her client for the Olga Elixir, Mr. Six. He asks if the items she's asked for are all present, to which she asks if he did his end of the bargain. He nods, showing Vanessa a blue glass bottle containing a small dose of liquid. Vanessa inspects the liquid, upset if the low amount. Mr. Six rebuffs, stating she should be grateful that he was able to get that much when the fountain dried up. They make the trade, and Vanessa offhandedly commented what she went through to get it, betraying Fairy Tail's trust to do so. Mr. Six counters, saying no matter what end you're on, someone is the villain, no matter what intentions there are. As he leaves, Vanessa whimpers as she apologizes to Fairy Tail as the sun sets on her dark office. Ben soon returns to his home, wondering what possibilities he could do with 20 million Jewel. He returns to see the door slightly open, meaning someone was inside. His instincts telling him to get ready, he kicks it open with the Omnitrix ready. Someone inside complains how he enters his own home, making Ben turn towards the couches. To his shock, Gajeel was sitting casually, metal and iron littered all around him. Ben is dumbfounded why he's there, but Gajeel shrugs, asking Ben to hand him a wrench to eat. Ben complains, and Gajeel finally taunts how he is a new roommate, the one Mirajane explained would be staying with him. Ben is left in silence, processing what just happened. Major Events * Vanessa Masters is introduced * Ben, Natsu, and Happy go on a job into the Devil's Frontier * Ben learns of Natsu's ambitions and sympathizes with his own longing for his Grandpa Max * Vanessa is revealed to have sold the Dragon Slayer Lacrima to Ivan. * They ascertain the Olga Leaves for the Olga Elixir * The Slamworm species makes their appearance * Ben unlocks Laserscale * Ben and Natsu kill off all three Slamworms * Vanessa learns Ben's secret and of the Omnitrix * Brennen makes his debut * Vanessa sells the Olga Elixir and an unknown item to Mr. Six in exchange for Fountain water. * Ben learns Gajeel will be his new roommate. Alien Appearances A Very Worm Welcome - Part I * Armodrillo * Swampfire (mention) * XLR8 * Diamondhead * Beelzebash Other Aliens appearances * Slamworm A Very Worm Welcome - Part II * Beelzebash * Armodrillo * Big Chill * Laserscale (first appearance) Trivia * When Ben uses Big Chill to freeze the Slamworm, it was a callback of when he and Reiny defeated the Dravek during their time stranded on the desert planet, Turrawuste. * This two-part arc was partially inspired by the Alien Force episode, Alone Together.